


wanda is an idiot lesbian

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Art, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: wanda draws! and is shy and gay and has a crush on the fucking black widow.she's also besties with a certain spiderling
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 74
Kudos: 186





	1. i like your style

**Author's Note:**

> I thought artist!wanda would be fun so ya yeet
> 
> (to the tune of the final countdown)  
> it's a lezzo fanfic!!!  
> *kazoo*dOo dOo dOo dOo....

she really is perfect, wanda thought.  
she was sat cross legged on the carpet, her back against the cool window that looked out on the city from stark tower, her backpack beside her.  
she tried to tear her eyes away from the redhead, but the woman just attracted her gaze

she'd slowly been getting used to life in the avengers compound. it wasn't easy, after the battle of sokovia, losing pietro... having to face stark everyday.  
it was nice in some ways. she liked peter, he was closest to her age (he was 18, wanda 19), he would cook with her and make her green tea, and provide a shoulder to cry on when her head was too loud and the dreams too real.  
she liked clint, his goofy humour and stupid puns, one of the few avengers that she felt wasn't afraid of her.  
the others were alright, she was learning to talk to them comfortably  
but natasha.  
that was a tough subject.

the first time wanda saw the assassin, ultron had commanded her to warp her mind like the others. she didn't really want to, especially considering there was something about the beautiful russian that just.. drew her in.. but she did.  
in doing so, she glimpsed the horrors of natasha's past, the misery and the trauma that infected wanda's own nightmares sometimes  
she had regretted it instantly, and took out her rage by focusing on stark.  
but later, she found that ultron had locked the back widow in a jail cell (fuckin stereotypes) and wanda, unbeknownst to her brother, had snuck in and left her some food and water.  
she was gone quickly, not wanting to scare natasha any more.

after it was all over, when vision had saved her and brought her back to the compound, she did her best to become an avenger, to help save people to make up for the damage that she had caused  
to avoid her intense grief, she worked hard.  
she threw herself into training, favouring getting help from steve more than natasha, not wanting to see the stoic expression upon her face that masked her true feelings towards the witch; undoubtedly hatred and fear, maybe disgust... 

but cap insisted the team spend time together for things such as movie nights or group meals to 'bond'  
at such times, wanda was a nervous mess.  
she was usually okay when one-on-one, but she had never liked crowds, and being near natasha was always... interesting. 

wanda loathes the way her heart skips when natasha so much as looks at her, the way her hands tremble when the assassin engages her in conversation. 

she told no one, of course, though wanda suspected peter knew something, from the way he grinned at her whenever she was quietly blushing in the corner of the room. 

sighing, wanda fiddled with her rings as she watched the avengers mill about the room, bickering good-naturedly.  
they were ordering pizza, she gathered, from the way clint was whooping from the couch, twirling an arrow between his fingers.  
the team acted kindly towards her, with stark it was a little stiff and awkward, but it was fine.  
natasha was always nice, but that was all she ever was.  
the two women avoided each other when they could, and the tension just built. 

"yo wanda! pepperoni?"  
wanda snapped to attention. peter jogged over and sat with her against the window, nudging her slightly. "you okay? you're a bit out of it"  
wanda nodded, her face slightly hidden behind her sleek coppery hair.  
they were both oblivious to the assassin watching them carefully  
"not in the mood for them?" Peter asked, tilting his head towards the others (currently clint was trying to demonstrate how to do a headstand, while a bemused nat, tony, steve, bruce and vision watch)  
"i'm fine, pete" wanda said, meeting his eyes.  
"why don't you draw?" peter said softly.  
that was a good idea. she hadn't drawn in a while, so occupied by her studies and training.  
art had always calmed her down, whether it was making pictures in the snow with a stick as a child, or scratching patterns into her HYDRA jail cell wall.  
fortunately, wanda had since gotten herself a little black sketchbook, that she took with her wherever she went, often sitting in remote naturey places around the city and sketching the view.

reaching into her bag, she grabbed her pad and leaned back against the window(she was used to sitting on the floor her whole life, it was odd adjusting to furniture)  
"why don't we go sit on that sofa?" peter said gently, gesturing to the sofa a little way aways from where the others were goofing around  
wanda hesitated, then complied, knowing the boy would be happier nearer the others, and also because she was sat somewhere comfortable

she settled against the side of the chair, pulling her pj-clad legs up, and opened her book.  
soon the annoying babble of her teammates became cosy background noise, and she allowed herself to drift into her imagination.  
she picked up a light stick of charcoal, and sketched across the page, patterns forming, spirals and dots and lines crossing.  
she never knew what it would become.  
glancing around for inspiration, her eyes inevitably landed on natasha, who was sat near her, her legs slung over the side of an armchair.  
the woman looked fucking fantastic today, if wanda dared think to herself, her red hair was mussed from laughing quietly at clint and tony's antics, she looked hot in sweatpants and a scruffy black tee, her pretty features alight with mirth.

shit, she was staring. she ignored peter's knowing smirk, and looked down at the page, face burning.  
she tried to focus on her art, but natasha kept popping back into her head.  
fuck it, wanda thought.  
she started to gently sketch the outline of natasha's figure, lithe and relaxed upon her chair, face tilted towards clint, who was animatedly re enacting a prank he had played on Tony. 

before she knew it, wanda's page was filled with rushed but detailed sketches of the assassin, her from different angles, in biro or fineliner or pencil.  
just as she was carefully shading the shirt natasha was wearing, she heard a barely audible giggle.  
looking up, she saw natasha looking at her, stifling a laugh.  
wanda flushed. did she know? how could she-  
"you often do that?" the redhead asked, voice light.  
wanda tried not to gape. "d-do what?" she replied, cursing internally at how stupid she sounded  
but the woman just smirked. "poke your tongue out like that"  
wanda opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond.  
"relax, scarlet. it's cute" natasha said, her voice a slight purr.  
wanda's stomach did a flip, and she looked down at her page, blushing even more.  
scarlet?? oh yes, clint had mentioned that the people had started to call her the scarlet witch. 

she hastily closed her sketchbook as she saw the woman gracefully rise from her chair and come to sit next to wanda, still laughing quietly  
"what were you writing?" natasha asked, mimicking wanda's position on the sofa, facing her  
"oh, just-i like to draw sometimes, it like.. it helps in a way, it's calming and it's always been something there that i could do.." wanda rambled, pushing her hair out of her face nervously  
she looked at natasha, surprised to see her gazing at her intently.  
" may I see? " the woman said, and wanda's heart hammered at the huskiness in her voice. she was so screwed goddammit.  
" u-uh.. sure.." wanda stuttered, and shakily flipped to a page earlier in the book, turning it to face natasha.  
natasha reached out a slender hand to take the book, and wanda gave it to her with a trembling hand. natasha studied the page wanda had turned to.  
it was a sketch in pencil of a park wanda liked to go to in the city, she had had a panic attack and so turned to her art in need of calm. she had used a soft graphite pencil to trace the features of the environment, gentle strokes of grass and little benches dotted around the plains.  
wanda liked the soothing atmosphere of the drawing. 

she expected natasha to just nod approvingly and pass the pad back to her, like people usually did, but she was again surprised as nat just looked thoughtfully at her work.  
wanda barely stifled a yelp as the redhead carefully turned the page.

the next page wanda had drawn portrait, so nat turned the book and hummed thoughtfully  
this one wasn't so normal, it was stark tower, but the thick ink lines made it look unsteady and feeble, angry marks decorating the page.  
wanda had implemented vines circling the building, threatening to submerge it completely in jagged thorns. wanda had even swirled inky lines into the sky, intending them to be storm clouds, but the end result had them looking much like patterns of fire illuminating the sky and burning the city, setting the tower ablaze

this, coupled with the lightning piercing the top of the building and the smouldering remains of the ST A R K sign on the ground, painted a grim image of the misery that Tony Stark deserved, or had caused.  
art meant something different to everyone.

wanda had drawn that right after the avengers had brought her to the compound, she was still filled with rage. her grief of not only losing her parents but having her brother, her other half, ripped away from her only added to the inferno inside the sokovian's heart, and she had ran off in the night to think.  
she brought her sketchbook, and sat on the ledge of a diner, and drew furiously for two hours, staring with hatred at the shining tower, twinkling merrily in the darkness  
it was probably the most detailed piece she'd ever done, as her going over with a grey fineliner and adding drops of water to create despair in the form of artistic inky blotches had made the art stand out, popping off the page.

wanda held her breath as natasha looked down at the piece, an unreadable expression on her pretty face.  
"im guessing you drew this a while ago, no?" natasha murmered to the witch, who was breathing unevenly next to her  
wanda nodded, gulping  
"i like your style" the older woman said quietly, her green eyes meeting wanda's.  
wanda smiled shyly. "thank you"  
"it's very.. passionate? i like your use of different materials" natasha continued, still looking at wanda  
blushing, wanda twisted her silver rings, unable to look at the other woman for too long  
natasha leaned forward slightly, her red curls falling in her face. wanda longed to play with them.  
"I wonder..." natasha started, her voice barely above a whisper, when she was cut off by Tony yelling from across the room.  
"NAT! YOU ORDERED MUSHROOM RIGHT?"  
wanda jumped at the noise, imperceptibly to anyone else, but not to a former spy.  
natasha placed her hand on wanda's leg, rubbing it soothingly, before yelling back some obscenities in russian at the engineer holding her pizza.  
wanda tried to slow her racing heart, desperately trying to ignore the dizzy feeling that natasha's hand on her leg caused her.

"pizza time" the assassin drawled, and she gently passed wanda back her sketchbook (their fingers brushed for a second, wanda died) before winking at her and joining the others  
so.. that happened.. wanda thought dazedly as she shoved her book back in her bag.  
thank fuck nat hadn't seen wanda's literal page FILLED WITH DRAWINGS OF HER. 

she wondered what the nat was going to say..


	2. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda and nat spar, but wanda has a panic attack. natasha talks her through it :))

"hey, wanda"  
wanda looked up from where she sat cross-legged on her bed to see steve poking his head in.  
"hey" she said, setting down her book (harry potter, obvs)  
"sorry, I did knock..." steve said apologetically. he came and sat next to her on the sheets.  
"no, no it's fine. what can I do for you?" she said, smiling faintly.  
"just letting you know that me and sam are going on a mission for the next few weeks" the blonde explained. "we're tracking agents in berlin, it's a small job and me and sam have both been on that turf before so..."  
wanda nodded. she'd miss them.

"you'll be sparring with natasha, and she'll also take over your mission training as well" steve said gently, his blue eyes sincere.  
wanda gulped slightly. oh dear.  
"i know things aren't exactly.. peachy.. between you guys-"   
"it's my fault!" wanda blurted out, cutting him off.  
steve looked at the blushing young woman in surprise. "why?"  
"i.. i don't think natasha ever forgave me for what I did to her." wanda said quietly, looking down and twisting a ring on her finger. "and seeing what was inside her head... i dont blame her"

steve sighed. "nat has a dark past. i dont think anyone knows completely what she's been through. but listen" steve placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "nat isn't the most... open. it took us years to get past small talk on missions to an actual friendship. don't mistake her... stiff....demeanour for unfreindliness"

wanda put her head in her hands. "how do i tell?"  
steve smirked. "i think from the way you two were getting on last night.. she's over it."  
wanda glared at the soldier, face red.  
"anyways. I gotta pack. just... good luck.."  
steve said, walking to the door.  
"you too. be careful" wanda said, still glowering. he grinned and shut the door behind him

wanda flopped back on the bed with a heavy sigh.  
this was going to be interesting. 

wanda panted heavily as she dodged a jab to the side from natasha, and aimed for her legs. she missed the blow coming from the left and nat took her down fast.   
groaning, wanda lay on the mat, muscles aching. they trained like this for five hours a day. it was exhausting, considering steve went a lot easier on her. goddamn gentleman.

there was only so much the scrawny little sokovian could take, she'd always had weak muscles, and relied heavily on her powers in combat.

"you're slacking today, witch" natasha said, allowing her russian accent to seep in slightly. the redhead couldn't explain it, but around wanda she felt more comfortable, which didn't make sense because the woman had the ability to make natasha literally live out her worst nightmare, and had done it once before.  
wanda cursed internally at her weakness, and leapt to her feet as enthusiastically as she could. she readied her stance, and focused on natasha, arms raised.

natasha feinted towards the right, but wanda saw it coming and backed away just as the assassin lunged. her fist whistled past wanda's ear.  
wanda dodged nat's next blow, and managed to land a hit on natasha's side, and considering the older woman's wince, she had got her good.  
one minute, they were circling, feinting and judging the other, the next minute wanda was distracted. was the other woman.. smiling?  
she was smirking coyly at wanda, and for a moment wanda forgot how to breathe, with natasha looking so breathtaking, sweat beaded on her forehead, red hair tied up in an elegant ponytail, red strands dangling in her pretty face. 

a moment was all natasha needed, and she pounced, flipping wanda over and she slammed into the mat. hard.   
"bloody hell" wanda tried to say, but only a weak grunt came out. she seemed to be winded, from the squeaking noise that was issuing from her mouth  
nat raised an eyebrow, smiling still. she walked to the side of the training room, fetching her water bottle.

as wanda lay in a crumpled heap on the mat, she realised that her vision was getting a little hazy, her small breaths turning into little gasps.  
all she could think about was how.. familiar this sensation felt?  
that's when it hit her. the last time she felt like this, she had been trapped with pietro under debris, staring at a bomb inches from her young grime-streaked face.  
wanda tried desperately to inhale, but couldn't. why couldn't she fucking breathe? fuck!

natasha was talking, her back to the anxious woman.  
wanda couldn't hear a word she said, could only hear her head ringing, hear the distant sound of falling bombs and explosions.  
her chest screamed for air, and wanda could only lay there helplessly on the mat.

"and we'll work on your footing next week. I still want to focus on.. distractions... for now. but that's enough for today, wanda"  
natasha turned around, and froze when she saw wanda curled up on the mat still. she didn't seem to be breathing properly.  
nat sprinted over and knelt by the brunette, sliding her strong arms around her back and lifting her up.  
she knew the signs of a panic attack all too well. 

"wanda? wanda honey, can you hear me?" nat said, ignoring her own rising panic at wanda's state, and focused on helping the woman.  
wanda didn't seem to hear her, she was staring past her, her ragged gasps beginning to get weaker.  
"wanda, whatever you're facing, it's not real, you're safe, you were training with me" she soothed.

tears streamed down wanda's pale face as she wheezed.  
"I need you to breathe, алый" nat said, her voice starting to tremble slightly with worry.  
"inhale with me on three, ready? 1...2...3.." she exaggerated her breathing, still pressing one of her hands against the witch's waist, the other gently holding her hand, rubbing wanda's knuckle soothingly.  
"nat... can't move" wanda rasped weakly, and natasha's heart clenched.  
"I know, honey, but you're okay, I promise, you jsut need to breathe with me, yeah? please?"  
wanda nodded, still gasping.

nat talked her through it, going on about whatever came to her mind. she told wanda about how she only liked a certain type of soup, tomato, with a hint of basil. she told wanda about her favourite russian snacks and how she went to a certain bakery four blocks down. 

after ten minutes of nat talking gently in her low, calming voice, wanda's breathing evened out.  
neither woman made any move to stop their hands touching, though.

"see? you're absolutely fine, you're safe here in the compound, it's okay" natasha said softly to the younger woman.  
wanda looked up at nat, her brown eyes shining with tears. "I'm so sorry"  
nat shook her head. "there's no reason to be sorry, you have done nothing wrong"  
wanda trembled.   
she couldn't believe she'd had a fucking anxiety episode in front of natasha. kill me now, she thought, red starting to creep up her neck. 

"do you know what triggered it?" natasha asked tentatively.   
"i-i think, i had the wind knocked out of me, and it reminded me o-of the time me and p-" wanda choked.   
natasha's heart clenched again, sympathy welling up in her. 

"p-pietro, we were- well, trapped under rubble for hours, an unexploded fucking stark industries bomb just right there! a-and every small shift in the rubble, every effort to dig us out, I'd think this is it. the bombs going to go off, we're going to die"   
wanda hadn't meant to talk so much, but natasha just looked at her intently, eyebrows furrowed.   
wanda sniffled.  
"that's... that's why you drew stark tower like that..." natasha realised. "tony's old business.."   
wanda nodded.   
natasha probably thought she was such a loser, crying like a baby, she thought.   
just when she was about to apologise again, she felt herself being pulled up into natasha's arms.   
natasha hugged wanda gently, resting the side of her head against wanda's.   
"I'm sorry, honey" she whispered in wanda's ear.   
wanda was overwhelmed with emotions.   
guilt, grief, gratitude, shame...   
she was mainly confused though, why was natasha hugging her? didn't she hate her? 

wanda wasn't complaining though, natasha was warm and soft and she smelled fucking amazing.   
they stayed like that for a few minutes, before wanda pulled back and thanked her nervously.   
"no worries" the redhead said with a reassuring smile. "I really am sorry though, it was my fault. Im only tough on you so you'll be strong and resilient on the field. "  
" it wasn't your fault at all, this shit just happens for the stupidest reasons sometimes"  
nat nodded. "you get pa's often?"  
wanda shrugged, fiddling with her silver rings again. "occasionally"  
they sat there in comfortable silence, before natasha stood, offering the girl a hand.   
"we have a lot to talk about, red. let's hit the showers and get some food, yeah?"  
wanda blushed and took natashas outstretched hand.  
"you should probably take a nap or something" nat said kindly as they reached the elevator.  
wanda smiled shyly. "maybe that would be best"  
natasha gave her a rare grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe they gay


	3. burnt mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanda burns soup. she's gay for natasha.  
> she has a nightmare and decides to draw in the lounge...

"miss maximoff, i believe your soup is burning" came FRIDAY's cool voice above, and wanda cursed and hurried over to the pan.  
she muttered sokovian swears as she frantically stirred the pot, ignoring peter's laughs on the other side of the room.

"shut up, bug" she called loudly, scowling at the grinning boy her age but without malice.  
peter leapt up from the couch where he'd been reading a book (they were both reading harry potter, it was a challenge to see who could finish the series first) and walked over to the counter.

he pretended to inhale the smoky scent issuing from the burnt dish. "mmm" he said seriously "burnt mushroom... an intoxicatingly beautiful fragrance"  
wanda glared at him as she resumed violently stirring the pot.

she paused to wipe her hands on her leggings, resuming moving the wooden spoon with her magic. the ruby-red tendrils swirled around the saucepan, and she folded her arms.  
"rita skeeter is an animagus" she said dryly, holding back a smirk as she saw the look of horror and betrayal on peter's face.

"spoilers!" he exclaimed angrily, pausing in his action of plucking grapes from the fruit bowl.  
wanda shrugged. "I'm winning. also you like malfoy so... you had it comin"

peter huffed. "it's not draco's fault he's so mean, lucius is a prick!"  
wanda grinned. "you don't even know anything yet. you don't even know tha-" 

peter clapped his hands over his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut. "no spoilers! LA LA LA LA LA LA!"  
wanda rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as he shrieked.

"is our spider broken?" came a familiar husky voice behind her, and wanda spun around to see natasha leaning against the fridge, staring at peter with her usual smirk.  
she looked absolutely gorgeous, her deep green eyes were sparkling, and she looked amazing in skinny jeans and a short sleeved white shirt that showed off her toned muscles.

jesus stop perving, wanda thought, and she mustered a smile.  
"he doesn't want me to spoil his book" she explained, voice suddenly shy.  
nat grinned. "goblet of fire, right?"

wanda laughed and nodded. peter had told her about their contest last night at dinner.   
wanda had felt a bit insecure, worried natasha would find them childish or wierd, but she'd seemed to think it was amusing. 

wanda's breathing hitched slightly as the woman came closer.  
natasha and wanda had been slightly more comfortable around each other since their last training session, when wanda had panicked.

"LA LA LA LAAA LA LA, LA LA- oh hey nat"   
nat rolled her eyes, but obliged to the high five he offered her. 

natasha peered into the pot, her eyes studying the burnt remnants of charred soup.  
"something died in here" she remarked, and wanda flushed, rubbing her neck.  
peter giggled. "it used to be soup" he said, grinning evilly. "though, mushroom is the absolute worst flavour, so it was probably a good thing that wanda killed it"

wanda sighed. "it was for bruce. he's got a cold."  
nat looked up at the slightly taller woman, her expression softening.  
"that's nice of you" she said, and wanda's face somehow grew a deeper shade of scarlet. (haha)

"wanda, babe, you're a precious bean, but you're shit in the kitchen" peter deadpanned, hopping with ease over the counter (wanda envied his agility) to open the fridge.  
wanda punched him on the shoulder, and he responded by flicking the back of her head.

"peter, don't eat that, it's like five days old" nat said when he pulled out a plastic takeout box.  
"nat, im a superhero" he protested, tugging off the lid before recoiling in disgust at the even more pungent smell. 

wanda couldn't help her snort of amusement at the look of horror on peter's face, and thought she saw natasha look at her out of the corner of her eye. the glance.. somewhat tender? that didn't make sense.   
she was only being nice as a formality. 

"oh well" peter said cheerfully, setting the box down and grabbing an apple.   
"you eat like a hundred of those" nat observed as the teenager crunched noisily. 

wanda wrinkled her nose as he spluttered, apple bits spraying. "I've only had three today!" he mumbled around a mouthful. 

nat caught wanda's eye, and grinned.   
wanda smiled back, despite feeling her face heat up. 

a couple of hours later, wanda had just finished training with natasha. she was getting better, she could hold her own for longer, and she had actually started to develop muscles.   
no more noodle arms, she thought, admiring the slight bulges in her biceps. 

it was late, 9ish, and usually wanda would probably stay up and read or something, but she was fuckin exhausted.   
she dried herself off with a fluffy towel, and stepped out of the shower.   
they were fancy things, courtesy of tony.   
she was still getting used to being able to shower. such a thing was a luxury back when her and pietro-

don't think about him, she scolded herself. she'd had a great day, don't ruin it now. 

wanda pulled on a pair of sweats and a simple baggy band shirt, and flopped onto her duvet.   
she was asleep fairly quickly, her aching limbs relaxing into the bed. 

she awoke a couple of hours later, jerking upright in a tangle of blankets, panting heavily.   
images of the crumbling, flaming ruin of her home flashed through her mind, coupled with memories of her and pietro dashing through the winding streets, their young laughs gleeful and carefree.

she pushed her wet hair back off her sweaty forehead, staring miserably at her now-messy room  
this hadn't happened in a while, losing control while unconscious. 

books lay were strewn across the carpet, stationary scattered across her desk, light pooling in the corner of the room as her lamp had fallen off the table. 

wanda huffed in frustration, scrambling out of bed and getting on her knees to clear up the clutter. she didn't use her powers to aid her, deciding she'd used them enough that night, even if she hadn't intended to. 

she angrily wiped a tear away as she scooped up the pens and pencils.   
would she ever be able to control her abilities? what if she had accidentally looked inside a teammate's mind when she was immersed a nightmare?

oh god, what if she had invaded natasha's mind again? she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. 

wanda sat on her bed, staring at the wall, deep in thought. she shivered, desperately trying to block the agonising thoughts that swirled in her brain. 

after a couple of minutes, she grabbed her phone from the desk and checked the time.   
3:09 am. great.   
she doubted she'd be able to sleep again. 

she didn't feel she could concentrate on her book right now, so wanda walked over to the bedside table and picked up her sketchbook and materials.   
this might help, she thought. 

she walked out of her room and down the corridor to the main lounge, not wanting to remain in the darkness of her cluttered room.  
padding quietly into the spacious room, she asked Fri to turn the lights on. 

wanda glanced at the sofa, the one she had once sat drawing the black widow on, but opted to sit in her usual spot in the corner of the room beside the panes.   
she needed something familiar. 

she chewed her lip as she flicked through her pad, teary eyes lingering on the sketches of the redhead.   
she flipped to a new page, and let out a breath she'd been holding. 

the cool glass against her back kept her grounded, as well as the feeling of her metal rings clinking against the pencil she held poised above the paper. 

as she sat there, curled up on the floor like a child, she truly felt her loneliness in the tower, the separation she felt from everyone else.   
like she was a bomb waiting to go off, a danger to the rest of the team. 

she sniffled and began to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if a certain assassin will discover our witch... 😉


	4. late-night bonding sesh, eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natasha is gona start fangirling over wanda's art at this rate

nat had been lying awake for a while now. she had always had trouble sleeping, she was used to the almost constant unrested feeling.  
she sighed, uncurling her hand from where she'd been clutching her knife under the pillow, and shuffling across the duvet to sit by the end of her bed.

nat was trying to ignore the reason for her distress, the reason being certain feelings she had for a certain someone in the facility.  
a certain someone with doe eyes, soft hair, a quiet laugh that twisted her heart.  
the way she flushed easily, her ears reddening as she stammered.

but it wasn't a crush, she insisted. it was just stupid feelings that would go away with time.  
and that time could not come soon enough.

nat reached over to grab the glass of water by her bed.  
besides, it was complicated with wanda.  
she had been an enemy, true, an enemy that wasn't aware of the truth, but she had used her powers against her all the same.

natasha's bitter feelings against the mutant had softened with time as she got to know her, but she still wasn't sure how she felt.  
she had stirred up the deep shit in her past that she had spent years suppressing.

it haunted her.

she turned the little beside lamp on, and was about to grab a book when she heard footsteps out in the hall.  
quiet, gentle footsteps.  
and... sniffling?

natasha's trained ears deduced that wanda probably just wanted a nighttime snack.. that she probably just had a stuffy nose..

nat sighed. she just couldn't ignore her, no matter how hard she tried.  
something about the brunette just pulled her in.   
pulling on some pyjama shorts, she swiftly opened her door and ducked out into the corridor.

she padded down to the lounge, thinking of what her excuse could be.  
she wasn't that hungry. maybe she could just make some hot chocolate or something.

not wanting to startle the witch, she made an effort to make her naturally underdectable footsteps obvious as she made her way over to the fridge.  
she leaned against the counter casually, and looked over where wanda usually sat.

wanda hadn't noticed her yet, she was intent on the thing in her lap.  
natasha studied the young woman, concern rearing as she took in her puffy eyes and generally defeated look.

she approached carefully.  
"wanda?" she called gently.

"wanda?" came a gentle voice, and wanda flinched, her hunched shoulders tensing as she looked up quickly.  
wanda imagined she probably looked like a pathetic deer caught in headlights.

natasha was standing there, looking at her with a soft, worried expression, her red hair framing her gorgeous face so very perfectly.   
even when she had just presumably woken up, natasha still managed to pull off rumpled and make it attractive.   
fucking hell she was hot. 

but worried? about her? as if.

wanda just stared as the beautiful woman raised a perfect eyebrow. 

"you okay?" natasha rasped, her voice even huskier at this hour. not that wanda noticed.  
she set down her pad and nodded.  
natasha's eyes flicked towards it for a moment before back to wanda.

nat didn't look convinced, and she walked over and made a 'may I?' gesture.  
wanda nodded again, and natasha sat down gently beside her.

wanda tried to focus on not being a hyperventilating idiot as the redhead looked at her.  
"can't sleep?"  
wanda swallowed nervously. "not really" she admitted, beginning to twist her silver rings  
wanda's heart rate increased when nat reached out a slender hand and placed it on her knee.

"would you like to talk about it?" natasha offered, tilting her head.  
wanda shook her head instantly. she had caused enough grief. nat didn't need to hear her whine about her problems. wanda had been through some shit but compared to what the assassin had been subjected to it was nothing.

nat nodded. they sat in awkward silence for a bit, natasha not withdrawing her hand from where it rested on wanda's knee.

"what are you drawing?" nat asked, motioning toward the pad wanda had placed face-down on the panelled floor.

shit.  
"uhh.. nothing important" wanda mumbled, face flushing.  
"il respect your wishes... but you're a really fucking good artist" nat said, winking.  
yep. wanda was dead.

"I.. uh.. it's not exactly.. fun.." she stammered, her hands trembling a bit.  
"I mean... its more just something I drew to vent... yknow?"

nat nodded. "I bet its amazing though"  
wanda rolled her eyes.  
she handed over the book slowly.

natasha withdrew her hand from wanda's knee and opened it to the page she had been working on.  
wanda kinda missed the warmth.  
she studied nat closely, trying to gauge her true reaction.

the drawing was incomplete, some areas hadn't been shaded and some pencil hadn't been outlined in ink.  
the page depicted a young woman sitting alone on the rooftop of a building, her brown hair windswept, her figure hunched.  
she seemed to be looking down at the city below in despair, her arms drawn tightly around herself.

the dark tones wanda had used painted the image that it was a stormy night, wind whipping distant jagged trees in the distance.  
but the main factor in the drawing was the violent red covering almost everything in the form of angry swirls.

they enveloped buildings, much like the vines wanda had drawn circling stark tower, the ruby magic filling the city.

"what do you think?" wanda asked, her voice more fragile and timid than she had intended it to sound.  
there was no response as natasha continued to look down at the page, her red locks dangling down in her face. wanda longed to brush them away, to feel her soft skin...   
woah. slow down there, lesbian. 

after a few moments of wanda nervously fidgeting, natasha raised her head and looked directly into wanda's eyes, deep green meeting soft brown

"I like it" she said softly, and in that moment, eyes staring intently and honestly, the brunette knew she meant it.  
wanda smiled faintly.

she found herself opening her mouth and words began to pour out.   
"I just... I feel alone. I lost the other half of me, my mind feels fucking empty. I feel so.. wrong? I'm not planning revenge on stark, I'm not locked in a lab being tested on.." at the mention of wanda's past in HYDRA's pocket, an angry glint gleamed in nat's eyes.  
"I'm not in sokovia... I just. I don't belong anywhere now. I'm... alone." wanda finished sadly.

"wanda honey...im sorry" nat whispered. her face was close enough now so wanda could feel her warm breath on her cheek.  
wanda shrugged. "it's what I feel" she said lamely.

"it will get better, I promise you. you're a fighter, you're strong" nat insisted, still cradling wanda's sketchpad so very delicately.

wanda opened her mouth to reply when they heard someone approaching.  
they both looked up as clint came stumbling in to the room, bleary-eyed and dishevelled.  
"oh!" he exclaimed when he saw them both frozen in the corner.

his tired face split into a wide grin, and he wiggled his eyebrows.  
"late-night bonding sesh, eh?" he inquired, sounding groggy but still mischievous.

nat snarked something back, and wanda felt her eyes growing heavy.  
she really should fix her problem with disassociating from conversations.

she snapped back to attention with a "hm?" when nat nudged her.  
"you should sleep" she said, lips quirking into a smile. 

wanda smiled back and got to her feet.  
"thank you for... yeah.." she said awkwardly, and nat inclined her head.  
"it was nothing" the russian replied coolly.  
"now, get to bed, we have training in..." she checked her watch. "5 hours"

wanda groaned, and nat laughed huskily, causing wanda's pulse to quicken.  
why was everything about this woman so attractive? jesus.

"see you later" wanda called over her shoulder at the woman, and she waved.

god, that was... something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheehheehhe
> 
> also Clint is #2 shipper of them, Peter is #1 obvs.


	5. stupid fuckin birdhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently natasha's gaydar needs some work... for a highly trained spy she could be a little more observant..

natasha didn't realise she was still staring at where wanda had left when she heard clint cough loudly.  
snapping to attention, she looked round at him, hoping her expression had remained stoic and impassive. giving his wide grin, she doubted she'd succeeded. 

"sorry for interrupting" clint chirped, his face gleeful and still holding that mischievous look, the kind of look that unsettled you because he'd probably just spiked your drink.

nat rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. "nothing to interrupt" she said nonchalantly, waving a hand airily as she approached the fellow assassin.  
clint scoffed. "oh please" he said, smirking still. "you two are gayer than hayley kiyoko's lyrics"

nat froze from where she was fiddling with the coffee machine.  
clint snorted at her reaction. she spun around to face him, cheeks redder than she would've liked.  
"I don't even know if we're friends, barton. don't you dare say anything to her-"  
"what, and scare her off?" he cut in, munching on a few grapes. "jesus fucking christ, nat. you're so blind"

she scowled. "you're misreading things"  
he grinned toothily, eyes twinkling. "don't think I am, hon"

nat huffed and opened the fridge for milk, desperately trying to ignore the faint excitement she felt at his words, the very suggestion of what he was saying.  
she couldnt let herself hope.

"besides. there's no issue of you not feeling the same way-"  
"clint, if you don't shut up, I'm going to castrate you with a spatula-" nat growled

"-because your face is redder than your hair right now" he finished, winking as he turned to grab his phone off the counter. 

THUNK! he yelped as a knife sat embedded in the wall next to his face, quivering.   
"fine. be like that." he said, turning and spreading his hands. "but you should probably return her drawing book" he nodded to where wanda's black matte pad lay on the floor where they'd sat minutes before. 

and with a chuckle, he hoisted himself up onto the counter, shooting a disapproving glance at the knife before clambering up into the vent above the fridge.  
natasha watched him go, eyebrow raised, cheeks still burning. 

"stupid fuckin birdhead" she muttered, pouring herself a generous amount of coffee, and stomping over to pluck the weapon out of the wall.   
"I can hear you!" came an indignant, slightly echoey muffled voice from above, and she smirked.

when the clumsy footsteps receded, she walked over to wanda's sketchbook.  
she picked it up gently, sipping her coffee.

the book was still open on the page she'd drawn earlier, and nat sighed sadly as she looked at the lonely figure on the building again.  
there was no explanation for why her heart twisted so painfully at the thought of the younger woman's inner turmoil. well, there was, but natasha would never admit it.

she closed the book gently, and decided she better return it tonight.  
nat set the empty coffee mug down on the counter and walked down the corridor towards the witch's room. she was barely a few paces from her door when a loud clunk! in the vents above her startled the assassin, causing her to drop the sketchpad.

"clint" she hissed up at the ceiling. "go to fucking bed"  
"I dropped my phone, my bad" the gruff voice responded, and she heard him retreating back down the vents toward his room.

nat sighed and bent down to pick up the book, but noticed it was open on a different page. was that... her?? nat's fingers brushed the paper that was crammed with delicate illustrations of herself.   
she gazed at the tiny drawings, recognising her pose as when she had first saw wanda's sketchbook. her fiery red hair was messy, but the brunette had drawn it wish such care, such.. tenderness? it didn't make sense

what the hell?.. she thought, completely shocked. why would... unless?.. what..

she was still staring, mouth slightly parted as she studied the page, when she heard wanda's door click open in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeheheehee 😉


	6. shirt's the wrong way round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nat and wanda decide they should talk abt the ultron shitstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.  
> am.   
> so.   
> sorry. 
> 
> I took a huge break bc things went absolutely horrible so quickly in my personal life... I'm so sorry for leaving all my fics for so long aha 
> 
> it's gonna be hard to get back into it but ima try :)

"... nat?"

natasha stared up at the her from where she was half kneeling, her mouth parted in.. surprise?   
wanda thought she saw something like shock or warmth flickering in the assassin's expression before she straightened up, glancing back down at.. oh

wanda flushed instantly when she saw the little book open in natasha's hands on the page with her drawings of her, and started stammering.  
"i-oh yeah--I just.. the other day i- and you have like- well not to be wierd.." wanda rambled, twisting her rings and staring at the floor. "you have a nice like..."

"woah, wanda, it's okay! im.. flattered." the throaty voice said warmly, and wanda glanced up, but her cheeks only burned more when she met natasha's deep green eyes.  
"but...I have a nice what?" the older woman prompted, suddenly smiling smugly.  
wanda's mouth flapped open as she looked around and tried to come up with a heterosexual response.... figure? body? shape? fuck... but her mind went from reeling wildly to blank when she felt a careful brush on her shoulder.

"sorry, just.. your shirt's the wrong way round" natasha said quietly, her pale fingers drifting back from where they'd been near wanda's collarbone. did nat's voice sound... funny? it was probably nothing. 

"i-uh... yeah" wanda stuttered, still dizzy with a thousand feelings and staring stupidly at the beautiful woman. she smirked and leant against wanda's door casually, her toned arms still gently holding her book, her red curls dangling in her face as she looked back down at the page. 

"you know.. you could sell some of your stuff. commission your work n that" nat continued, still studying the page.  
wanda sighed. "there's no way I'm good enough, i don't practice or anything and I don't really have a particular style.."  
"seems to me like you have a very specific style" nat hummed, raising an eyebrow coyly.  
"i... I don't... but no one would buy it" wanda protested, her cheeks still flaming.

"i would" natasha said immediately, lips twitching at her expense.  
"well you have to say that, we're..." wanda trailed off, the word 'friends' left on her lips.  
what were they? could they call themselves freinds? after what wanda had put natasha through?

there was a slightly awkward silence as wanda didn't finish her sentence, and looked back down at the ground, the little courage she'd built over their small interaction fading rapidly.  
a few moments passed, wanda uncomfortably shifting, before the black widow spoke, her soft voice careful as it always was. 

"i like to think we're friends, wanda. i can ca you my trainee.. well some days when you're not slacking anyway.." natasha said softly, the smirk reappearing. "and you're an important part of our team, i have a feeling we're going to really depend on you when you're ready for the field, but with us... I like to think we're freinds"

wanda stood gawping at natasha's speech, her soothing words washing over her. she wanted to be freinds?

"i... that's... i like to think that too, but.." wanda managed get out.  
"you were worried i felt differently because of what ultron made you do" natasha guessed, and wanda nodded slowly, apprehensive of where this conversation would lead. surely they'd better avoid talking about.. that?  
of course she wanted to help, but wanda doubted nat would just open her heart to her.

"mind if I come in? we cantalk properly" natasha said suddenly, closing the sketchbook and offering it to the witch with a gentle smile.  
wanda nodded again, dumbly, and took the book with trembling hands.  
she moved aside so the agile redhead could slip into her room, and waited for her reaction with a rapidly beating heart.

wanda tore her eyes off the older woman for one second after she remembered what had happened earlier.  
"oh! yeah, sorry, I... my powers sometimes get a bit.. when I'm sleeping" wanda apologised as she resumed clearing her room up, scooping up pens and pads of papers full of school studies.

wanda focused her attention on tidying as the assassin responded, only slightly disappointed that they'd slipped back into small talk... they'd been making progress, grim as it was to even comprehend.

ten minutes later wanda flopped on the bed, sighing into her squishy mattress, her long brown hair covering her face.  
she couldn't relax fully whilst natasha was nearby, knowing she was there was making her nerves combust but she pretended to act tired.  
the mattress dipped beside her as the older woman followed, pulling her pale legs up to sit cross legged on the soft blanket.

"so.... we should probably talk, huh?" natasha started, her eyes narrowed slightly as she attempted to gauge wanda's reaction to the words.  
wanda hummed, still face down, partly to cover the blush still alighting her pale face.

the brunette's breath hitched when she felt the slight touch of natasha's hand on her back.... jesus this woman.  
"sorry" the redhead immediately apologised, drawing her hand back.  
"no, no, you just surprised me aha.." wanda stammered weakly, her hands beginning to shake again as she thought about the conversation that was about to happen.

"wanda, we don't have to talk... I just think it would clear some things up and would probably help both of us... yeah?" natasha said sincerely, her hands clasped firmly in her lap as she studied wanda closely.

"yeah, I guess" wanda said, cursing internally at her shaky voice.  
she took a deep breath and met nat's gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-
> 
> they gay

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, lemme know what ya think :))


End file.
